Natural and artificial decorative trees are used in a variety of situations, including parties, weddings, holidays, as well as in routine business and home decor. When using decorative trees, tree stands are often used to provide support to such decorative trees, as well as to facilitate movement, placement, and storage in a variety of circumstances and/or locations.